un nuevo enemigo,un nuevo equipo
by arturSama
Summary: después de una misión en la cual a naruto se le dio por muerto regresa despues de 4 años pero ahora viene acompañado de un gran y poderoso equipo del cual es ahora el líder  x favor léanlo y denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

pues aquí les dejo el prologo de este fic que ya lo había publicado pero x motivos que aun desconozco lo elimine y lo tuve q volver a publicar y bueno para no hacérselas mas de emoción los dejo con el fic que espero sea de su agrado  
>y cualquier duda o comentario no duden en hacerlo <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un nuevo enemigo, un nuevo equipo…<br>prologo**_

* * *

><p>Naruto caminaba por la aldea de konoha, su andar era muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo, presentía que algo malo pasaría, pero qué? Esa era su pregunta, que podría pasar? Ya no existía madara, ya no existía akatsuki, si no era eso entonces que podría ser.<p>

Sin saber cómo había llegado al campo de entrenamiento donde se convirtió en genin y entonces se puso a recordar en todo lo que había pasado desde entonces. Recordó demasiadas cosas, pero las que siempre recordaba era la noticia que recibió en la que le decían que había muerto jiraiya, y como siempre que lo hacía recordó varios de los momentos en los cuales convivio con ese pervertido de su maestro que también era su padrino, a lo cual al hacerlo no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Recordó el ataque de pain a la aldea, como la encontró destruida y también recordó esas palabras que le dijo aquella ojiperla de nombre hinata. Se sentía raro ya que desde aquella vez no había podida hablar con ella pero ya habría tiempo para hacerlo, además aun no sabía cómo que decirle, si bien no la amaba como ella lo demostró al dar su vida sin miedo alguno por él, pero empezaba a tener cierta atracción por ella, además la había estado vigilando los últimos días y supo que era muy dulce, tierna, hermosa y podría seguir, sin duda alguna se podría enamorar fácilmente de ella.

También recordó, la gran cuarta guerra ninja y como no recordarla si en ella tuvo que pelear contra grandes rivales, pero tres de ellos fueron los que más recordaba y esos son, nagato, si nagato, tuvo que volver a pelar con él y no fue nada fácil tener que volver a pelear con él, pero al final logro ganarle prometiéndole vencer a madara y traer la paz al mundo ninja. Nagato antes de morir le dijo que no podría hacerlo solo y que él le ayudaría a lo cual naruto se sorprendió ya que él estaba muerto, entonces como se supone que le ayudaría. Y entonces le dijo que le daría su poder ocular y que eso le ayudaría a vencer a madara, por supuesto que él no entendió a que se refería. Pero lo entendió todo al ver como nagato hacia unos cuantos sellos y después de eso como el chacra de nagato se iba directo a sus ojos, para que después de ver como desaparece nagato.

Después de esa pelea tubo que descansar durante un día y medio ya que esa pela lo dejo sin energía. Cuando despertó recordó lo que le dijo referte a que le iba a dar su jutsu ocular así que se fue corriendo aun lago cercano para revisar si tenía ese extraño poder pero al mirarse en el reflejo del agua noto que no tenía nada extraño en sus ojos. Después de ver que no tenía nada diferente quiso probar concentrando su chacra en sus ojos y fue cuando sus ojos cambiaron y tomaron forma a como los tenia nagato, sin embargo eso nadie debía de saberlo por lo cual se concentró y sus ojos volvieron hacer de color azul.

Después de esa pelea tuvo que enfrentarse a su mejor amigo-rival, esa pela jamás la olvidaría en ella peleo con todas sus fuerzas ya que el destino del mundo ninja estaba en juego. La pela fue dura, sasuke tuvo que utilizar sus técnicas más poderosas como el mangekyou sharingan, el amatarasu, el Susano y técnica más conocida el chidori. Pero naruto no se quedó a tras el también uso sus técnicas más poderosas como lo son el: rasengan , el futon rasen-huriken, el modo sannin y por último el chacra del kyubi con la cual pudo por fin ganarle a sasuke, pero a causa de eso quedo muy cansado y gracias a eso se desmayó para cuando despertó se encontró al cuidado de hinata quien estaba dormida cerca de el sujetándole de una mano.

Después de eso vino la última y más fuerte de todas las peleas que tuvo que hacer durante la cuarta guerra ninja y probablemente durante toda su corta vida y esa fue contra uchiha madara

La pelea fue dura, el dio todo de sí en esa pelea y hubo y un instante en el que casi muere, pero gracias a susuke no lo hizo, él lo salvo, la persona con la cual tuvo una pelea a muerte y en cual casi muere lo había salvado, pero él dijo que lo hacía para demostrar quién era el uchiha más fuerte.

Y fue así como entre los dos pudieron derrotarlo y como ambos se convirtieron en los nuevos sannin. Naruto se convirtió en el héroe de todas las aldeas ninjas y todo por haber vencido a madara cosa que ninguno de los demás ninjas pudo hacer excepto el y sasuke.

Sasuke ese mismo día se escapó con su equipo (sin karin) diciéndole a naruto que algún día se encontrarían y sería más pronto de lo que cree. Pero que las cosas serian diferentes y tal vez podría volver a llegar hacer amigos como antes.

Y fue así como estuvo recordando hasta que sin que se diera cuenta ya era de noche, por lo cual se levando de donde estaba recostado y se fue para la aldea, rumbo a su departamento.

-naruto!- se escuchó que le llamaban, por lo cual se dio vuelta lentamente.

-que sucede sakura-chan- pregunto naruto al ver que era su compañera de equipo

-lady tsunade me dijo que te buscara que tiene algo que hablar contigo ahora mismo- le dijo sakura seria

-ahora mismo- le pregunto el rubio sin ánimos, a lo cual sakura asintió- ok ahora mismo voy- dijo naruto, para después desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

- como me encanta esa técnica- dijo sakura asombrada por la técnica del rubio.

Naruto se encontraba afuera de la torre del hokage usar la técnica de su padre le ayudaba mucho pero aun no la podía dominar tanto como lo lo hizo su progenitor pero ya entrenaría para eso después.

Después de haber llegado a la torre hokage y estarse un rato parado allí afuera gracias la mareo que recibió gracias al hirashin no jutsu, eso siempre le pasaba al hacerlo, pero que más le quedaba si no lo siguió intentando nunca lo podría dominar a la perfección.

Estaba afuera de la puerta de la hokage a si que entro sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar

-oba-chan me dijo sakura-chan que me mandaste llamar para una misión- dijo naruto sonriendo pero no le duro mucho esa sonrisa ya que de un rápido movimiento la hokage le había dado un fuerte golpe y ahora se encontraba afuera de la oficina del hokage.

-que te he dicho sobre llamarme vieja naruto, y se toca antes de entrar- le dijo con una vena en la frente y con el puño levantado.

Cinco minutos despues de haber golpeado al rubio y que este se desmayara por ese golpe ahora se encontraba hablando sobre la misión a la cual naruto seria mandado próximamente.

-y bien oba-chan, cual es la misión por la cual me mandaste a llamar y no quiero que sea una misión aburrida-decía naruto

-no te preocupes naruto esta misión no será aburrida, se trata de una misión de reconocimiento y tú serás el líder de equipo- le dijo tsunade mientras bebía un poco de sake

-de reconocimiento dices, no lo hare no me gustan esas misiones y no te funcionara eso de ponerme de líder del equipo, no lo hare y punto- decía naruto con los ojos cerrados y con la cara hacia otro lado.

-hinata se encuentra en ese equipo, pero tú no quieres tomar la misión a sí que buscare a otra persona - le dijo la sannin sabiendo que no podría decir que no y menos ahora que nombro a hinata.

-no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de la misión tu debes estar cansada de todo esto así que no te preocupes yo la hare- dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa porque sabía que estaría con hinata aunque sea en una misión pero estaría con ella.

Tsunade sonrió sabía que con tan solo nombrar a hinata naruto diría que si a la misión- no me decías que no te gustaban esas misiones naruto- le dijo aun sonriendo- no será porque hinata se encuentra dentro de ese equipo, o si?- le dijo y al ver que naruto se puso nervioso y un poco sonrojado supo la respuesta- así que si es por eso, quien lo iba a decir tu enamorado de hinata- le dijo con una más grande sonrisa.

Naruto estaba nerviosos, muy nervioso, había sido descubierto, no sabía que decir a si que cambio de tema- entonces cuando partimos de misión, porque según estoy enterado y no es que yo ande investigando, el equipo de hinata se encuentra de misión- le dijo tratando de sonar normal

-si están de misión, pero justamente acaban hoy ya no deben de tardar en llegar y como seguramente estarán cansados les daré un tiempo de tres días para que descansen y al cuarto día a primera hora se irán a completar la misión- le dijo bebiendo de su sake

- y cuál es el objetivo de la misión- le pregunto ahora que había aceptado la mison deba saber de qué trataba esta

Tsunade se puso seria lo cual significaba que la misión era importante- hace apenas unas horas recibí el reporte de un escuadrón anbu en el cual me notificaban sobre un nuevo grupo que al parecer está reuniendo miembros sumamente fuertes y que al parecer están ligados con akatsuki- le dijo aun más seria ante este último nombre

Naruto se tensó ante este último nombre- akatsuki eh?- le dijo- y quieres que verifiquemos que tan confiable es la información- le dijo ya serio

-así es, el escuadrón que me trajo esta información solo decía que era un rumor que habían escuchado cuando estaban de misión y que no pudieron rectificar si era cierto, solo pudieron saber en dónde es que posiblemente hagan acto de presencia unos miembros de esta organización- le dijo

-en donde será y para qué es que se reunirán en ese lugar- le pregunto

-solo sabemos que será en la frontera del país de la nube y que al parecer se reunirán con un posiblemente nuevo miembro de la organización es todo lo que sabemos, su misión será verificar si es cierto y tratar de ver investigar cuáles son sus planes y si es posible tratar de capturar a uno de ellos para poder obtener información sobre ellos- le dijo

- entiendo y quienes serán parte de mi equipo, no creo que sea solamente el equipo de hinata y más si quieren que capturemos aun integrante de la organización - le dio serio ya que este tema lo ameritaba, y como no lo sería si estaba hablando sobre supuestamente un nuevo resurgimiento de akatsuki

-el equipo está formado por el equipo siete y ocho tú serás el líder, y espero que me los traigas vivos y si ves que son oponentes sumamente fuertes no los ataquen- le dijo sabiendo lo impulsivo que es naruto

-oh vamos estás hablando con el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, con el nuevo gama sannin-le dijo con gran confianza

-es por eso que te digo esto, no debes confiarte de los enemigos y recuerda que en esta misión tu lideras un equipo no como en otras misiones que tu vas solo, hora debes primero ver por tu equipo y saber si está a su alcance enfrentarse a esos enemigos, estamos de acuerdo- le dijo con una vena en la frente al ver como este no le hacía caso

- si si claro que si, bueno si eso es todo me retiro, no eh comido y me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que nos vemos después oba-chan- dijo para después salir corriendo con el miedo de ser golpeado nuevamente.

-cada vez se parece más a su padre, pero definitivamente es igual de imperativo que su madre, solo espero y no sea igual de pervertido como lo fue jiraiya -dijo para después volver a tomar un poco de sake.

Naruto después de salir corriendo con el miedo de ser golpeado de nuevo cuenta por tsunade se dirigió a su lugar preferido para poder disgustar de un buen plato de ramen.

Eran casi las 9 de la noche y naruto caminaba sin un rumbo por toda la aldea, estaba pensando en el posible resurgimiento de akatsuki, eso sin duda no lo podía permitir además ya no quedaba ningún miembro de ducha organización.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no supo ni en qué momento se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea de konoha, estaba a punto de irse cuando vio varias sombras corres en dirección a la entrada estaba a punto de atacar a quien sea que fuera sino fuera porque reconoció quienes eran. Eran parte del equipo que el lideraría en 3 días. Decidió esconderse entre los árboles que se encontraban cerca para no ser descubierto por los demás y cuando se fueran poder hablar aunque sea un momento con hinata.

Acababan de terminar la misión que les fue encomendada, shino una ves que llegaron les comunico que el entregaría el informe y que por el momento el se retiraría y después de sus palabras desapareció en una nube de insectos.

Hinata estaba por despedirse de kiba para poder irse a su hogar y poder descasar pero kiba la detuvo – hinata podemos hablar un momento, es algo importante- le dijo kiba

Hinata tenía el leve presentimiento de que esto podría ser malo pero kiba era su amigo y si el decía que era impórtate entonces lo debía de ser- dime de que trata kiba-kun- le dijo con una linda sonrisa

Naruto que estaba escondido sentía que si seguía en ese lugar se podría llegar arrepentir pero algo le decía que esto era importante de escuchar por lo tanto se quedó en el mismo lugar poniendo atención a lo que fuera que diría el cara de perro – que linda es hinata cuando sonríe- pensó naruto cuando vio que hinata sonreía

Kiba se sonrojo un poco cuando vio esa linda sonrisa de hinata – se lo tengo que decir ahora no puedo estar más tiempo ocultando esto que siento- se decía en la mente el inuzuka, pero de repente se percató de un olor que lo molestaba demasiado por que el era el causante de que hinata no se fijara en el- asi que ese idiota se encuentra aquí, después de esto el idiota ese no se le acercara a hinata- pensó- lo que yo te quería decir hinata es que….bueno…tu…- realmente esto era más difícil de lo que el pensaba que seria, pero confesar tus sentimientos era realmente dificil

-que pasa kiba-kun? Que es lo que me querías decir – le dijo hinata viendo como a kiba le costaba trabajo comunicarle lo que sea que él le quería decir

-bueno lo que pasa es que…..bueno yo desde hace tiempo te lo quería decir pero no sabía cómo decírtelo pero….TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! – le grito esto último sonrojado

Hinata abrió los ojos de la impresión al escuchar esto último, estaba a punto de contestarle que ella no sentía lo mismo, cuando kiba se le acercó y le robo un beso y esto la dejo aún más impresionada de la que ya estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**_bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic espero que les guste y por favor cualquier duda, aclaración o comentario ya sea bueno o malo díganmelo y ya sin mas los dejo con el capitulo! _**

**_y perdonen si por las faltas de ortografía que se lleguen a encontrar _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un nuevo enemigo, un nuevo equipo<strong>_

_** cap.2**_

Hinata estaba en shock lo único que sabía era que estaba hablando con kiba cuando de repente este le declaro su amor y al mismo tiempo se atrevió a besarla.

Después de ver como hinata no correspondía el beso se separó de ella – lo siento hinata pero es que tú eres tan bella que ya no puede aguantar las ganas de poder besarte y entendería si tú ya no me quisieras hablar después de lo que ha pasado- le dijo kiba con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Cuando hinata se disponía a hablar con él para poder aclarar las coas escucho un ruido que provenía de unos árboles cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, dirigió su mirada a donde escucho el ruido y lo único que vio fue como naruto salía corriendo de ese lugar para después desaparecer en un rayo amarillo. Acaso naruto había visto todo lo que paso con kiba, y eso era que estaba haciendo naruto espiándolos y aún más importante que pensara naruto de todo lo que vio y escucho.

Kiba después de ver como naruto salió corriendo de su escondite mostro una leve sonrisa para después quitarla de su rostro al ver como hinata con un rostro de preocupación se quedaba viendo por el mismo lugar por donde se marchó naruto.

-yo…este hinata…..entenderé si después de lo que acaba de pasar no me quisieras hablar, pero me gustaría que lo habláramos con…mas…. calma- dijo esto último en un susurro ya que hinata se había marchado corriendo en la misma dirección que miraba anteriormente

Naruto cuando escucho lo que ese estúpido cara de perro le había dicho a hinata tubo el impulso de salir corriendo de ese lugar para no saber lo que le respondería hinata. Pero no se pudo mover debido a la impresión que se llevó cuando el perro ese se abalanzo sobre SU hinata y robarle un beso eso sin duda alguna lo molesto tanto que sus ojos se volvieron rojos al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se agrandaron mastranto unas enormes garras y fue en ese momento que en el árbol (en el cual estaba recargado para escuchar esa platica que hubiera deseado nunca hablarla escuchado) se sujetó tanto de aquel árbol que sus uñas se enterraron haciendo un pequeño ruido que debido al silencio que acompañaba esa noche se pudo apreciar fácilmente y fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de que fue descubierto por lo cual salió corriendo de su escondite para después usar la técnica que hizo famoso a su padre para en ese mismo instante aparecer en la cabeza del cuarto hokage.

Debido a lo ocurrido anteriormente con referencia a la confesión de kiba sumándole el beso que le dio a SU ojiperla y más aún el mareo que le provoca el usar la técnica de su padre que aún no domina del todo, todo eso junto provoco que se dejara caer sobre la cabeza de su padre ubicada en la montaña de los hokages.

Naruto se encontraba acostado mirando las estrellas y haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido apenas unos instantes – porque ese perro se atrevió a besar a hinata? Y aún más importante, porque hinata no deshizo el beso?- se dijo una vez que se pudo reincorporar estando ahora sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y con sus manos sujetando su cabeza y sus codos sostenidos en sus rodillas- será que a hinata le gusta kiba? – se dijo con miedo en saber si esa respuesta llaga a ser positiva

Después de haber dejado hablando solo a kiba se puso a buscar a naruto por lo cual uso su byakugan para después de unos instantes encontrarlo en la montaña de los hokages más precisamente en la del cuarto. A presurosa corrió en la dirección la montaña aun con su byakugan activando observando cada movimiento que el rubio hacía, que este momento se encontraba sentado garrando su cabeza. Después de un par de minutos llego a la montaña al mismo tiempo que naruto se ponía de pie listo para partir hacia su hogar.

-Naruto!- llamo la ojiperla viendo como el rubio estaba listo para partir

Naruto no volteo ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, fue por ese mismo motivo que estaba por partir- que sucede hyuga-san - le respondió aun dándole la espalda y con un tono serio que al mismo tiempo se podía notar un poco de enfado a la ves

-Que te sucede naruto-kun – le pregunto hinata al escuchar el nombre con el que le hablaba y más aun al escuchar como se lo dijo con ¿enfado ¿ - te encuentras bie….- no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese mismo momento naruto voltio viéndola fijamente

- me preguntas que sucede, sucede que despues de todo lo que tuve que pasar, por todo el sufrimiento que viví, después de todo eso por fin encuentro la persona que me puede iluminar toda mi existencia, a la persona que tal vez no ame con todo mi corazón como tu lo demostraste, pero que sin duda estaba dispuesto arriesgarme para poder enamorarme de ti, y cuando por fin me decido para poder decirte lo que siento te encuentro a ti y a kiba besándose, eso eso es lo que sucede- le dijo naruto viéndola fijamente para ver que reacción tenia y al ver que no le iba a contestar decidió marcharse , desapareciendo poco a poco como si el viento se lo llevara

Hinata estaba en shock no podía asimilar lo que había escuchado o estaba soñando o escucho que naruto le dijo que estaba dispuesto a enamorarse de ella. Eso sin duda alguna la puso feliz eso significaba que naruto sentía algo por ella, pero también menciono lo de kiba cierto el los había visto y eso fue porque el quería hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Cuando salió de su trance se dio cuenta de que naruto ya se había marchado – y ahora qué hago, naruto me acaba de decir que siente algo por mi y mi única oportunidad de estar con el…la perdí, este no es mi día, pero tengo que aclarar las cosas con el y decirle que yo no siento nada por kiba que al único que quiero es a el – se dijo para después retirarse a su hogar en donde de seguro tendría más problemas por llegar tarde.

Era medio día y naruto aún seguía durmiendo, después de haber tenido esa "platica" con hinata se retiró a su departamento que le habían reconstruido después del ataque de pain, cuando llego se lo primero que busco fue su cama para poder descansar, un buen sueño me ayudara a saber que hacer se dijo pero eso nunca paso al contrario no podía dejar de pensar en hinata y kiba y el beso de estos dos y por esa misma razón no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta pero el no quería levantarse su cama estaba muy cómoda pero tocaban y tocaban su puerta lo cual significaba que si no la abría no lo dejarían seguir durmiendo. Con pesadez abrió sus ojos y cuando estaba por levantarse se en redo con los sabanas lo que provocó que se callera de la cama dándose un buen golpe en el duro suelo.

sakura se preguntaba cómo era posible que naruto pudiera dormir hasta estas horas de la tarde porque ya era tarde y el tonto ni siquiera le abría. Cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarse para poder regresar después, escucho un ruido como de algo siento golpeando por lo que pensó que tal ves naruto estaba siendo atacado a si que sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una patada a la puerta derribándola por completo para después para despues entrar y dirigirse al cuarto del rubia para encontrarlo tirado en el piso con las sabanas enredadas y sobándose la cara la cual la tenía toda roja al parecer por el duro golpe que se dio al caer.

Una gota escurrió por su nuca al ver el porqué de ese golpe que escucho- nunca cambiaras verdad naruto – le dijo sakura

Naruto al escuchar la voz levanto la mirada para darle una sonrisa nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar- que haces tan temprano por aquí sakura-shan – le dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

Una vena se dejó ver en la frente de sakura - temprano acaso se te hace temprano que sea más del medio día –

-bueno lo que pasa es que no pude dormir bien en la noche estuve pensando en ciertas cosas – le dijo naruto con la cabeza gacha y con las en un susurro que difícilmente pudo escuchar sakura

-que te sucede naruto?, te ha pasado algo? – le pregunto al ver como naruto de repente se desanimo

Naruto estaba a punto de contrale lo que vio con hinata y que eso era lo que lo tenía desanimado pero decidió dejarlo para el solo ya después se lo contaría – no me pasa nada, todo de maravilla dattebayo! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa para que sakura dejara de preocuparse – pero y porque estás aquí – le pregunto naruto para cambiar de tema

-tsunade-sama mando a llamar al equipo 7, aunque no se para que, desde que tú te convertiste en líder de un escuadrón anbu en el cual estas con sai no sea nos han encomendado una misión a todo el equipo, además yo ya casi no hago misiones ya que me estoy haciendo cargo del hospital general de konoha – le dijo sakura siguiéndole la corriente para cambiar el tema le contaría su problema cuando este más en confianza con ella, pero también le hizo saber su curiosidad sobre ese repentino llamado del equipo 7

-ya tiene mucho que no estamos juntos en una misión, verdad sakura-chan – le dijo con una sonrisa – pero deja me cambio y nos vamos para la torre hokage, no querrás hacer a la abuela tsunade – le dijo y sakura solo se pudo imaginar a su maestra enojada y eso es lo que menos quería así que salió rápidamente del cuarto de naruto para que este se cambiara y así no los regañen por llegar tarde

Varios minutos más tarde salió naruto vestido con unas botas nijas de color negro un pantalón militar de color caqui una sudadera de color negra que traía abierta y debajo de la sudadera llevaba una playera blanca ceñida al cuerpo y arriba de su sudadera llevaba una capa parecida a la que portaba su padre pero de color naranja con las flamas de color negro y también llevaba el pergamino que antes carga su maestro

Cuando naruto salió sakura se le quedo viendo – que? – le pregunto naruto cuando noto que sakura se le estaba quedando mirando

-para que vistes de esa forma – le dijo ya que pensó que saldría con su traje de anbu

-no estaremos en una misión anbu así que no tengo porque vestirme con ese traje, además no puedo dejar este pergamino solo, es muy importante – le dijo mostrándole el pergamino

-que tiene de importante el pergamino – le dijo con curiosidad, y es que ese pergamino se le hacía vagamente familiar como si ya lo hubiera visto

-le perteneció a ero-sannin- le dijo naruto con un nudo en la garganta y con la cabeza gacha, siempre que hablaban de él se ponía así, todavía le afectaba el que hablaran de él y más cuando él había sido tan importante en su vida

Sakura entendí que el tema de jiraiya-sama todavía le afectaba así que decido cambiar de tema- bueno ya que estas listo creo que ya nos podemos ir – le dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto le respondió con otra sonrisa y sin esperar más se marcharon hacia la torre del hokage.

Veinte minutos después ya se encontraban en la puerta de la oficina de la hokage, sakura estaba por pedir permiso para poder entrar pero como siempre naruto entro en la oficina como si fuera su casa

-Oba-chan hemos llegado- grito al entrar con una gran sonrisa

-naruto!Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames vieja!-le grito tsunade – y cuantas veces te eh dicho que toques antes de entrar! – le volvió a gritar

-lo siento – le dijo y fue cuando noto que todos sus amigos y compañeros se encontraban en la oficina de la hokage – que hacen todos aquí – le pregunto

-bien ahora que están todos aquí podemos empezar con lo que quería informarles – les dijo con mucha seriedad y fue entonces que naruto entendió de que trataba el asunto – akatsuki ha resurgido….. – le dijo y pudo ver como todos ponían caras de asombro y terror al mismo tiempo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un nuevo enemigo, un nuevo equipo  
>cap.3<strong>_

La oficina de la hokage estaba en completo silencio todavía no podían asimilar la información que acaban de darle….

-a que se refiere con eso tsunade-sama – le pregunto neji que fue el primero en poder reponerse después de recibir esa información

Tsunade estaba por contarles lo que le conto con anterioridad a naruto pero vio como este se movía de donde estaba para poder colocarse a su lado

Con una seriedad rara en el tomo la palabra – ayer por la tarde tsunade-sama recibió un informe en el cual se informa sobre un posible rumor en el cual indican que al parecer akatsuki ha resurgido y que al parecer está buscando nuevos miembros – les trato explicar de la forma más fácil y resumida posible

-es un rumor dices?- le pregunto shikamaru

Tsunade se adelantó a lo que fuera a decir el rubio – en realidad aun no sabes si es solamente un rumor pero…..el escuadrón de anbus que me trajo esta información también pudieron recolectar información donde posiblemente se reunirán con un nuevo miembro de la organización – les dijo

-y usted quiere que vallamos y confirmemos si es verdad lo que dicen – le dijo shikmaru

-así es shikamaru, al principio solo pensaba en enviar al equip pero después de analizar bien todo esto me decidí por enviarlos a todos ustedes, puede que en realidad esta organización este resurgiendo y en el peor de los casos tendrán que enfrentarse contra ellos y los akatsuki aunque no sean los originales de la organización puede que sean igual de peligrosos que ellos, así que es mejor ir preparados – les termino por decir al mismo tiempo que tsunade al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en su silla y naruto hacia lo mismo en la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio

-para cuando partiremos tsunade-sama – le pregunto neji que junto con shikamaru eran los que más se encontraban más repuestos con toda esta información

-partirán en dos días al tercero a primera hora partirán a cumplir con la misión – estaba por decir el nombre del líder de la misión cuando el inuzuka la interrumpió

-porque tenemos que esperar hasta tres días para cumplir con la misión si se trata de akatsuki deberíamos partir de inmediato – le dijo exaltado

-cálmate kiba, tsunade-oba-chan aún no termina de explicarnos – le dijo con calma

-cómo quieres que me calme si esos la última ves que estuvieron aquí destruyeron la aldea y tu como puedes estar tan calmado con este asunto – le dijo un exaltado kiba

-para empezar te recuerdo que yo también estuve cuando destruyeron la aldea y que fui yo quien peleo con pain- le dijo con la poca calma que le estaba quedando y esa calma ya se estaba cavando

-pues que yo recuerde tu llegaste cuando todo había paso y en cuanto a tu pelea la recuerdo ya que por tu culpa casi muere hinata – le decía ya enojado inuzuka

Naruto que ya se había enfado con esto último que dijo kiba se paró de donde estaba recargado y empezó a caminar en la dirección de kiba y con la mano derecha extendida empezó formar el rasengan mientras que sus ojos se ponían de color rojo por la furia que kiba le estaba produciendo

Tsunade que estaba viendo como todo esto se empezaba a poner peor decidió parar la pelea que estaba segura que saldría perdiendo el inuzuka – naruto ya basta, detente antes de que hagas algo de cuál te arrepentirás después – le dijo a lo cual naruto deshizo el rasengan

-te salvaste por esta vez inuzuka pero la otra que menciones algo como eso no me contendré – le dijo con esa voz que estaba combinada entre la suya y la del kyubi

Todos se sorprendieron por eso, ya que naruto estaba por atacar enserio a kiba pero después solo vieron como naruto regreso a donde estaba anteriormente para recargarse y mirarlos con esos ojos rojos que cerro un instante para cuando los abriera tenerlos azules de nuevo

Tsunade cuando vio que ya se estaban calmando las cosas termino de decirles lo que sin duda molestaría aún más al inuzuka – bueno eso era todo el líder de esta misión será naruto….- y otra vez el inuzuka la interrumpió

-el líder será naruto?! Porque él tiene que ser el líder?! Porque no es mejor shikamaru o neji, porque el – le dijo un kiba enojado

-deja de quejarte kiba – le dijo neji

-porque eres tan problemático – le dijo el perezoso de shikamaru

- la respuesta es fácil…naruto ya no es el mismo genin al que todos podían pisotear, ahora es un anbu, un héroe en todas en las naciones ninjas es lo suficientemente capaz de poder protegerlos en caso de tener que enfrentarse contra akatsuki – le dijo tsunade con una leve sonrisa – ademas….es un posible candidato para el próximo hokage –

-que!-gritaron todos unos más sorprendidos que otros

-así es, esta misión seria como una prueba para poder ver si tiene lo necesario como para poder liderar aun equipo, aunque muchos de ustedes deberían saber que esto es innecesario, verdad?- termino hablando mirando a kiba que estaba hecho una furia al saber esto - bueno eso fue todo pueden retirarse menos el equipo 7 – asi todos los demás se retirando quedando solo el quipo 7 y el hokage tsunade

-que sucede tsunade-sama? Porque quiere que hablemos solo nosotros-le pregunto sakura

-tu sabes de lo que quiero hablar verdad naruto?- le dijo tsunade con los ojos cerrados

-tengo algo en mente pero no estoy seguro- le dijo este apareciendo enfrente de ella

- algo te preocupa verdad?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- es algo relacionado sobre akatsuki verdad?-

Naruto solo cerro los ojos ante las afirmaciones que dio tsunade- no pasa nada es algo pasajero- le contesto pasados varios segundos- no te preocupes- le termino de decir con una sonrisa que tsunade puedo identificar como falsa

-está bien pueden retirarse – les dijo con los ojos cerrados para que después los integrantes del equipo 7 desaparecieran en una nube de humo

-algo está ocultando, algo que no me está gustando….- dijo tsunade al aire

Después de haberse retirado de la oficina del 5 hokage los integrantes del equipo 7 se dirigieron a ichirakus´s ramen

-y entonces que es lo que te ocurre naruto? Que es lo que te preocupa- le dijo sakura mirándolo directamente a los ojos para poder saber si lo que le dijera era mentira o no

-no pasa nada sakura-chan – le dijo con una sonrisa

-porque mientes naruto, algo te pasa y si no nos lo quieres decir no nos los digas pero recuerda que somos un equipo una familia- le dijo sakura a lo que sai solo afirmo con la cabeza apoyando a sakura

Naruto solo cerro los ojos meditando as palabras dichas por sakura- tienes razón sakura, algo me preocupa y como lo acabas de decir somos una familia y como tal debemos confiarnos las cosas y solo por eso les diré lo que me preocupa pero tiene que prometerme que no se lo dirán a nadie- les dijo naruto mirándolos seriamente

-te lo prometemos – les dijeron ambos

-de acuerdo-les dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para poder pensar mejor lo que les estaba a punto de decir– lo que pasa es que desde hace varios días eh tenido el presentimiento de algo, algo malo y ahora con esto de la misión y lo de akatsuki lo que presentía ahora se ha vuelto realidad – les dijo al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos

- eso no es todo verdad, naruto? Algo más te preocupa- pregunto ahora sai

-jejeje no los puedo engañar verdad- les dijo con una gran sonrisa para después mirar hacia la montaña de los hokages con una expresión de tristeza y melancolía – si tienen razón algo más me preocupa pero no se si deba preocuparme por esto, pero…..presiento que no regresare de esta misión…como si fuera a ser mi última misión, como si fuera mi despedida…..-les dijo aun mirando hacia la montaña de los hokages

Sakura y sai no podían creer lo que les decía naruto era algo difícil de creer y es que para decir que esta sería su última misión es algo imposible

-estás hablando enserio naruto- le pregunto sakura con preocupación

-ya les dije que no se preocupen acuérdense de quien estamos hablando- les dijo naruto terminándose de comer su tazón de ramen para después voltearse con una gran sonrisa que ellos notaron era falsa lo que los preocupo aún más – lo siento chicos pero ya me tengo que ir quede de entrenar con konohamaru, no es veremos después y recuerden que no pueden decir nada de lo que hablamos hoy – les dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba su parte del dinero para pagar su comida

-pero naruto esto es algo….- se quedó a medias sakura ya que naruto había desaparecido en una nube de humo-….importante….y ahora que aremos sai, esto que no dijo naruto es algo importante y me preocupa que esto que nos acaba de decir se cumpla-

-no te preocupes sakura recuerda de quien estamos hablando, no le pasara nada pero para estar más seguros esteremos con naruto todo el tiempo para así poder protegerlo – le dijo un sai como siempre muy tranquilo aunque por dentro él también estaba preocupado

-si tienes razón nosotros lo protegeremos- le dijo un poco mas tranquila sakura

-rasengan!- se escuchó ese grito seguido de una gran explosión

-muy bien konohamaru, vas mejorando tu uso del rasengan al mismo tiempo de jutsu clones de sombra-se escuchó la voz de naruto dentro de la nube de humo provocada por la explosión

-enserio?-le pregunto un cansado konohamaru

-claro, solo te falta entrenar más, de echo que te parecería salir de viaje para poder entrenar así como lo hacía mi maestro conmigo- dijo naruto saliendo del humo con una gran sonrisa

-estás hablando enserio niichan – le pregunto konohamaru con estrellitas en los ojos

-claro pero eso tendrá que ser para cuando vuelva de la misión que tengo – le dijo naruto caminando hacia donde se encontraba konohamaru

-pero eso tardara mínimo como un mes- contesto un poco desanimado

- tratare de terminarla lo más rápido posible para así poder irnos a entrenar pero antes de que me vaya de misión te enseñare algo- empezó a decirle al mismo tiempo que invocaba un sapo de color amarillo con azul

-woooow!me enseñaras el jutsu de invocación-grito un entusiasmado konohamaru dando saltitos alrededor de naruto y el sapo, el cual tenía una gotita en su nuca por la manera de actuar del niño

-lo siento konohamaru pero no te enseñare este jutsu – le dijo naruto desilusionando al pobre konohamaru- no te preocupes te lo enseñare pero después, lo que entrenaras en mi ausencia será el manejo de un elemento- le explico para después sacar unos trozos de papel

-manejo de un elemento?-

-si como sabrás los chunin junnin manejan por lo menos un elemento y ya que tú no sabes cuál es tu elemento entrenaremos en eso- le explico aun todavía confundido konohamaru

-y para que invocaste al sapo? Y para qué son esos papeles?-

-invoque a gamakichi para que en mi ausencia él y un clon mío te ayuden en tu entrenamiento y para que se vayan conociendo, el papel es para poder saber cuál es tu elemento solo inyecta un poco de tu chacra y si el papel se moja tu elemento es el agua si se quema es fuego , si se hace polvo es tierra , si se parte a la mitad es viento, si se arruga es rayo-le explico para después hacerle una pequeña demostración inyectando un poco de su chacra para que el papel se cortara en dos- ves es fácil, ahora hazlo tú- termino por decir dándole un papel

Konohamaru inyecto un poco de si chacra para que el papel inmediatamente se hiciera polvo

-al parecer eres de elemento tierra, conozco algunos jutsus de ese elemento que te podrían ser de mucha utilidad –

-enserio! Y cuando me los vas a enseñar- le pregunto konohomaru muy entusiasmado

-cuando ya puedas utilizar el elemento tierra, claro está- le dijo desanimándolo un poco-pero no te preocupes una vez que no vallamos de viaje tendremos mucho tiempo para poder entrenar- y para cuando termino de hablar konohomaru ya estaba dando brincos de felicidad

Naruto estaba por seguir entrenando con konohamaru cuando noto una presencia muy conocida por el

-neji…-dijo tranquilamente naruto cuando lo vio salir de entre los arbustos

Neji se situó en frente de naruto- naruto...hiashi-sama desea verte, es urgente- le comunico neji

-ahorita?-le pregunto con flojera, a lo cual neji solo asintió- bueno konohamaru supongo que por hoy dejaremos de entrenar – le dijo para después desaparecer a gamakichi- mañana continuaremos con tu entrenamiento – cuando naruto termino de hablar desapareció en una nube de humo al igual que neji

-hmm….y ahora que hare- se preguntó konohamaru – ya se buscare a hanabi-chan –dijo con una gran sonrisa para después empezar a correr en la busca de hanabi

La mansión hyuga tan impotente como siempre y ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella nunca había estado en aquella mansión y nunca pensó estarlo y menos tener que hablar con el líder de uno de los clanes más fuertes de konoha

-por qué te quedas ahí para naruto- le pregunto neji que se encontraba varios pasos mas delante de naruto

-eh? No nada solo miraba – le contesto un tanto distraído – por cierto hinata no se encuentra –

-para que lo quieres saber- le pregunto neji mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-no por nada, solo preguntaba- le dijo evitando l mirada de neji

Neji solo suspiro – hinata-sama se encuentra en su habitación pero no puedes hablar con ella – dijo sorprendiendo a naruto – no por el momento, primero tienes que hablar con hiashi-sama – le explico empezando a caminar

Naruto solo siguió en silencio, una vez que entraron en la enorme mansión caminaron por unos grandes pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta en la cual neji toco dos veces y después de escuchar un "pase" desde adentre neji abrió la puerta en la cual en un gran y lujosos escritorio se encontraba el gran hiashi

-déjanos solos neji y que nadie nos interrumpa- neji solo asintió y salio cerrando la puerta – adelante uzumaki-san, tome asiento – le indico que se sentara con una extraña sonrisa, una sonrisa que naruto pudo predecir que traería problemas….muchos problemas


End file.
